


Half a Person

by Tahyra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, beginning of Vision/Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahyra/pseuds/Tahyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro left her. Now she's trying to fill the abyss he's left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Person

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this couple since... forever! And I've loved seeing the Scarlet Vision love since AoU. So, I'm jumping on the AoU bandwagon!  
> Ah sorry guys, life happened.. I won't be finishing this :'(

Training was intense, and Wanda was glad for this. Less than a month since the “Sokovia incident” and Wanda had been thrown into the testing Avenger’s routine of 5am mornings, 10 mile runs, and a body full of bruises. She guessed it was worth it. For the first week, they’d stayed at Tony’s tower. She hated it and gave a good eight attempts at leaving, but was always coaxed back into the group by someone. Eventually, Barton’s words convinced her to stay. It was her duty now, being an Avenger was her job. So, she stayed, begrudgingly. It hadn’t taken long for the new Avengers Facility to be completed, and so at the end of the second week as an Avenger, her training had begun. At the end of her second week as an Avenger, she realised just how unfit she really was. Before this, Wanda had always relied on Pietro, but now Pietro was – 

 

She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, warm water pattering on her skin. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, think about him. Her mind felt numb, her thoughts had been dull since. Tears had not escaped her yet. She was incapable of producing any. A grown escaped her lips as she reached for the soap. Stiffness was now her life. Her muscles ached continuously. She would complain but it was in the job description, and it was a welcome distraction. Every stiff muscle was a distraction. A sweet pain she embraced now as her family. Wanda washed her sweat away with her soap. She hadn’t smelt anything smelling so wonderful in years, possibly her entire life. She could not remember that far back. 

 

She took a deep breath in, holding it, enjoying her last few seconds in the safety of her shower. The cold air attacked her skin the moment she turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out of the cubical. The heat of the shower hadn’t relaxed her muscles at all. Walking would be difficult tomorrow. Sitting on the bench, she dried herself off, counting the bruises as she found them. Twelve… Thirteen… Fourteen. Fourteen wasn’t bad. And some were beginning to fade. Wanda flinched as she rubbed the towel over her shoulder. Fifteen. She knew that would have bruised. Shortly after she'd snapped at the Vision to stop pulling his punches, she’d found herself flat on her back. Of course that was going to leave a bruise. Wanda promised herself never to say something that stupid again. 

 

Natasha never pulled any punches. The days Wanda went up against the Black Widow, were the days she couldn’t count all her bruises. Steve she knew took it easy on her, but not easy enough. She’d never laid a hand on him. He’d always find his way through her defences, but he’d never used his strength on her. She knew he would one day, however. Sam and Rhodey, with all their military training were the same. Although, yesterday she’d managed to drop Sam once, which earned her a foot to the stomach. Rules were: no powers, no suits. Just straight hand to hand combat. And so she’d had her arse handed to her every single day. 

 

Wanda tenderly dried the rest of her body and threw on her simple black dress. Natasha had tried and failed to take her shopping. She held onto her last pieces of clothing from her old life. The only things she had left. The only thing left in her world that she was familiar with. She unhooked the skirt and straightened it out. She risked at glance at the mirror. A weak smile formed on her lips. She looked good, her skin was healthier, and her hair gleamed with tasteful highlights. She looked alive. She hated it. A quiet knock on the door pulled her attention away from herself. 

“Yes?” She called as she pulled on a pair of thick socks. 

“Miss Maximoff? I wanted to apologize.” The voice was clearly Vision’s, soft and smooth like pouring honey. It was easy to get annoyed with how soft he always was. She touched the bruise on her shoulder. How soft he mostly was. 

“Apologize for…?” She paused. There was no one else in the changing rooms. “You can come in!” 

 

Wanda sat herself on a bench flicking her hair over her face and towel drying it. She would regret this later, but she needed a distraction. Socialisation… was not a talent of hers. Vision sat next to her having somehow silently crossed her room. Silence was a talent of his. Wanda looked at him sideways from her upside down position. She attacked her hair with the towel.

“What do you want to apologize for?” She asked, somewhat forcefully. 

Vision looked at her, a slight frown forming. He reached out and touched her exposed shoulder. Wanda flinched instinctively, despite him barely touching her. He pulled his hand away quickly. 

“Was that me?” He asked quietly. His face was full of such genuine concern that Wanda nearly melted. She looked away and continued drying her hair.

“Probably.” In truth, she was not really sure. It could have been anyone, but she had figured she’d gained that trophy due to her fall. She shrugged. “It’s just a bruise. I have more.”

The concern stayed etched into his facial features. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you that hard.” He looked away from her just as she glanced at him. “You –”

“Asked for it. I know I did. You just… weren’t hitting me.” She flicked her hair out of her face. It slapped against her back making her dress damp. “You did what I asked, its fine.” 

Silence filled the room for a moment. “Sometimes it’s difficult to judge… humans are… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I said its fine,” she snapped. “I’ve had worse pain. I forgive you.” 

 

He simply nodded. Wanda looked at him, expecting him to leave. When he didn’t, she sighed loudly and reached for her boot. She stifled a groan, her muscles protesting against this movement. She pulled it on and adjusted the laces. Vision interrupted her as she reached for her second boot.

“Do you hate me?” 

She paused for a moment, staring at her boot. Without glancing at him, she straightened up and pulled it on.

“Yes,” she whispered, barely audible. 

He looked at his hands before asking “Why?” 

“I should be dead.” Wanda couldn’t look at him, so she stood. Picking up the towel and tossing it in the general direction of the laundry. 

“You hate me because I saved you,” he stated. It wasn’t a question so she remained silent. He seemed satisfied with her silence and stood to leave. 

She turned to him. “I should be dead because he is. We were born together, we were one person. I am less than a person without him. I should have died with him, and you didn’t let me.” She felt the anger rise in her cheeks, flushing them pink. “And I hate you for that.”

“You are not less than a person, Wanda.”

“I am.” With that, she cried openly. She had not done this since his death. She couldn’t. To cry, she needed to feel something. But now she found herself somehow wrapped in Vision’s arms sobbing loudly. It was so spontaneous. Her knees gave in beneath her as she coughed. Vision lowered her gently to the ground, setting himself next to her. She clung to his chest, shoulders jumping wildly as she cried. His hand ran through her hair, fingers finding their way through the maze of tangles, just like Pietro did when she’d cried as a child. Wanda let loose a tiny scream and buried her head into his chest. “I’m… nobody without him,” she managed to mumble between her sobs. 

“You are not,” was all he replied with. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if to protect her from the world.


End file.
